Risen
by Dayaja
Summary: He woke up and now he wants what was promised to him years ago. However what Brooklyn doesn't know is that it won't be as easy as he had initially thought. Vampire Fic- wont be as dark a belong to me
1. Awoken

**Hey all a new story for all of you people to enjoy! I hope y'all read and review and tell me if you have any problems with it oki? Oki!**

Alcina ran a brush through her thick blond hair as she stared at her reflection in a vanity mirror. Her sapphire blue eyes were clouded with worry and she put her brush down and sighed. Today was her eighteenth birthday. Today he would either wake up and take her as his bride or she became another shadow in her family's history. Today was the day her life would be changed drastically and today she had no say in anything that happened. By midnight tonight if he had not yet awoken she would marry some random man and produce more female children or she would become the most revered of her entire family for eternity.

A young maid walked in and Alcina nodded and stood up. Her fate awaited her and fate was a fickle master to keep waiting. She walked down the wide stairs slowly and was greeted with a smug smile from the next in line. Alcina smiled warmly at her cousin and continued down the steps. If she failed to be the chosen one then her cousin would take over. Alcina sighed sadly at the thought but she knew in the end it would ultimately be his decision. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by grim smiles and hopeful nods. Everybody was hopeful that she would be the one to be his wife. A part of her wanted to be, a part of her wanted to continue with the blissful life she now lived but another part of her wanted to fade into the shadows. He would decide what part of her would win.

The morning and afternoon passed in a dream like sequence and soon it was evening. A few more hours and she would either be a queen or she would be a tiny wraith. The people around her kept glancing at her and she had to get out of there. She walked calmly up the stairs and into her room where she leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. She slowly slid the lock into place and walked over to her closet. She knew he wouldn't come for her, that her life as she knew it was over and she might as well enjoy the last few hours of it. She slipped her cream colored gown off of her slender body and replaced it with a forest green, and golden gauzy nightgown. She turned around and admired herself in the mirror and gasped as her blue eyes met another's blue eyes.

"Who-who are you?" she whirled around and held his gaze for as long as possible before she looked away in fear.

"Why are you in my house?" he snarled and she backed away into her vanity. She sat down on the edge and gripped it with her hands. He had come for her.

"Lord Brooklyn your awake." She said with as much courage as she could muster.

"Yes, and I want to know why your in my house!" He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him. She gasped and pushed away unconsciously.

"We… I…" she stammered caught in the depths of his dark blue eyes. He wasn't anything she had imagined and she was suddenly very frightened. He gazed down at her and she felt overwhelming emotions strangled her throat. She was so happy she would be spared from the fate of a shadow but she was also terrified of her future husband.

"Well? Answer me." He snarled as his other hand gripped her neck painfully. She choked and tried to push away only succeeding in pushing away and lying sprawled on the top of her vanity table. Tubes of lip-glosses and eye-shadows dug painfully into her back as her azure eyes gazed fearfully up into his own azure eyes.

"My family has always served you Lord." Alcina answered quietly still not daring to sit up.

"Oh really? Surname?" he pulled her off of the table and brought her to himself once again. She gasped and looked away from his eyes only to stare at his chest.

"My last name is Vlahos. I'm Alcina Vlahos." She answered with a tremor in her voice. He released her and she moved away from him and her vanity.

"Vlahos? I remember them." He seemed to fade into his own world and she started to back away. "Where are you going!"

She stopped and paled considerably and stopped moving. "I was going to get my family." She lied.

"Who is the lady of the household?" Brooklyn demanded.

"I-I am." She answered quietly.

"So you're the one Thrace promised me are you? Quite the pretty thing." He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face.

"I Am." She kept her voice as steady as she could and looked him carefully in the eyes.

"You agree… you think your pretty?" he was taken aback at her immodesty and although she was pretty he would not tolerate immodesty.

"No, I am the one Thrace promised you would have as a wife." Alcina was annoyed at being called conceited but she kept her mouth shut for fear of what he would do to her. A knock sounded at the door. The door was cracked open and her cousin peaked in smirking. Her smirk faltered when she saw Brooklyn.

"NO! No!" her cousin shrieked angrily and Brooklyn sent her a confused sidelong, glance. "Your supposed to be my husband not hers! No!" Alcina watched her cousin fall to the floor screaming and she paled. She had no idea she was hated that much by her family.

"Is this some sort of contest?" Brooklyn was livid that the women wanted to pawn him off as he whirled around to pierce Alcina with his gaze.

"No, Thrace started a tradition Lord Brooklyn." Alcina kept a level head as she prepared herself to explain. "He figured you would want a young wife so he declared that after the first born girl ages past her eighteenth birthday she is no longer your intended rather the next oldest girl is."

"Thrace knew my tastes well." Brooklyn smirked bemused at the competition. His gaze was jolted away from his quarry as a collective gasp resounded from the door. Alcina's family stood in the doorway observing him in amazement.

"I knew you would be the one darling!" her mother ran to her and hugged her tightly to her chest. Alcina smiled faintly and Brooklyn observed the entire situation with an angry sneer. He had requested from Thrace to have a wife ready for him when he awoke but he hadn't expected that Thrace would turn his entire family against each other. He also hadn't been expecting to find them all living in luxury in **_his_** castle. It was however of no importance as his new wife would serve him for eternity and bring him a healthy brood of male children to continue the Kingston name. No daughters would be tolerated; he had no room for daughters.

"We will arrange for the wedding to take place soon Milord." Alcina's mother broke him out of his reverie with her gentle voice. She curtsied before him and he nodded.

"That would suit me fine. Now I would like to know why you decided to lavish yourselves with luxuries meant only for myself." The question was not aimed at any particular person but his eyes were on Alcina.

"Oh no Milord… the only luxuries you provide are a roof over our heads and giving your intended a very cushioned life. The rest of us work for our luxuries." The woman who answered was an elderly woman with a head of thick gray hair and pale, opalescent blue eyes. She was most definitely blind.

"I see." Brooklyn's gaze swept over Alcina's bedroom taking in the aspects that had changed since the room had belonged to Thrace. The walls, which had once been white, were now painted an ivory cream color. The floor was no longer green marble; it was now carpeted with the softest wine carpet he had ever seen.

The French doors that led out to the balcony still existed expect the curtains covering them had gone from dark green to a dark purple. The king sized bed was missing only to be replaced by a cherry wood daybed with wine and ivory colored blankets. Dark purple curtains surrounded her bed and were tied back by silver tassels. Her vanity was also made of cherry wood and the mirror was inlaid with tiny sapphires along the edges. White gold handles adorned the drawers of her cherry wood dresser and desk. A plush looking, velvet, beige chair was pushed into the desk where papers were scattered neatly. Her dresser had pictures of her friends in white gold frames, which were all inlaid with sapphires and rubies. A large window was on one side of her room and the dark purple curtains were held away from the window by silver tassels. A window seat covered in cream and wine pillows sat before the uncovered window. A cherry wood bookshelf was full of books. Cherry wood doors replaced the mahogany closet doors as well as the bathroom door. The bathroom door was left open and inside he saw what had once been a simple room for bathing had become a much larger room for relaxation.

The floors were black marble and the walls were lavender. A black ivory tub was sunk deep into the floor. It had silver taps and along the ridge of the tub sat four, fat, purple candles. A black ceramic toilet was in one corner of the room as far away from the tub as possible. A long black counter ran the length of an entire wall. Above the counter was a long mirror and in the center of the counter was a black ivory sink with silver taps. Two fat, purple candles were on either side of the counter. All the candles remained unlit at the moment but the faint scent of lavender betrayed previous lightings. Above the tub hung a large cherry wood shelf on which sat her shampoos and conditioners as well as her bath oils and soaps. She lived quite well on his money, however he had to grudgingly admit she had a flair for decorating.

"Who uses the master bedroom." He looked at the group in the bedroom and they all shook their heads.

"Nobody does Lord." Was the answer from a tall balding man and Brooklyn smirked glad to hear his room hadn't been desecrated.

"How does my room look?" he frowned worried that it might have fallen into shambles.

"Why don't you have Alcina escort you Milord? She is the one who decorated it after all… In fact she redecorated your entire castle." The man beamed proudly and Brooklyn turned to Alcina.

"Come along then." He growled. Alcina nodded and led the way out of her bedroom and into the hall. The floor was cold on her bare feet but she didn't complain knowing it could possibly irk him. The floor was made of cold slate and the heat had been turned down for the summer therefore the floor was cold. She wished she had remembered her slippers. At the very end of the hall he saw a very familiar door and he sighed with relief. His door remained mahogany. She opened the door and turned on the light and he was greeted with a very comforting sight. His room was purple-less.

His walls were painted a dark maroon color and his floor was black and carpeted. His bed was a large king sized bed with four poles rising up on each corner on which hung black curtains. The bed was blanketed in crimson satin and his eyes roamed over Alcina, imagining her on the bed below him. She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Good night Lord Brooklyn." She whispered as she disappeared out the door and into the hallway. The door shut quietly behind her and Brooklyn shook his head and turned back to his room. He still had his balcony, the curtains were still silver. His rooms color scheme had remained unscathed and for that he was very thankful. His room was so much like Alcina's except for a few differences in furniture. He walked to his bookshelf and ran his fingers over the dusty tomes. She had respected him enough to keep his room the way he had left it minus a few modernized changes but that still did not excuse her from being part of the bloody contest to see who would get to marry him.

He pulled a book off the shelf and sat on his window seat, dragging a dark blue, fleece blanket over his body. He opened the book and started to read, settling down for a long night of silence.

Alcina leaned against his door and tried to stop her legs from shaking. He scared her so badly and she was going to be married for him for eternity. Maybe a life of servitude would be better than living with him. Now she would never know.

**So there you have it! Chapter one! R/R Please**


	2. Get To Know You

**Well after Ellie hounded me I gave in and here is your next chapter! Everybody thank Ellie!**

Brooklyn watched Alcina sleep while he sat in the darkness of her room. The blankets were tangled around her long legs and her blond hair was splayed around her head in a golden halo. She really was a beautiful woman and quite warm and welcoming but he knew the legend… she was supposed to tame him. He was not willing to be tamed especially by a woman. He drew his knees up to his chin and watched her from the window seat. Her breathing was soft and barely audible but for a vampire he had very keen hearing so he heard it clearly.

She stirred a little bit and his pupils narrowed warily. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she rolled onto her side. Brooklyn relaxed against the window and returned to watching her sleep. He knew he would be married to her soon and the knowledge stirred some mixed emotions. He had no idea what she was really like and to be part of her family would be quite weird. He longed deeply for his old friend Thrace.

She whimpered a bit in her sleep and he stiffened again. A low moan escaped her as she sat up and her blue eyes caught his.

"Brooklyn!" she drew the blankets around her shoulders and looked at him warily. "Can I help you?"

"I was just thinking." He answered. He was rather angry with himself for allowing her to catch him in her room but he supposed it couldn't be helped.

"About what?" she frowned in the darkness. Why had he really been in her room? If he really was just thinking then what was he thinking about?

"None of your business. I have the wedding date set in two months time. You will be ready by then and we will be familiar with each other by then. I would rather not be married to a woman whom I don't know." He stood up and was surprised when she did as well.

"Two months! That's hardly enough time to get to know somebody! I know I'm supposed to marry you but I hardly know you! It's not enough time!" Alcina protested as she looked up at him. Her eyes shone in the pale silver light of the moon and they were shining with anger.

"You will do as I say or I will find a new bride and your very comfortable life will be finished. Do you understand?" He held her face in his hand and she pulled away angrily.

"Yes." She snarled turning away from him and crossing her arms petulantly over her chest. How she hated not having power any longer. She knew she would be his shadow but it still wasn't fair! She wanted to be in charge.

"Good. Go to sleep." He pushed her towards her bed and then walked out of her room shutting the door with a sharp snap. She jumped and whirled around to find him gone.

"Bloody bastard." She hissed as she flung a pillow at the door. She seethed with anger and frustration. She imagined God laughing in heaven at the predicament she had been unkindly placed in. If he hadn't awoken she would now be the wife of some sick bastard. Now that he had awoken she would be the wife of some sick bastard. Great odds.

She started to pace her room restlessly. She passed her bookshelf multiple times before she stopped pacing and pulled out one of her favorite books. She opened to the first page of **I Capture The Castle** by Dodie Smith. She flipped on the lamp beside the window seat and curled up against a pile of pillows. She wrapped a blanket around herself and opened the book to the first page.

_"I write this sitting in the kitchen sink. That is, my feet are in it; the rest of me is on the draining-board, which I have padded with our dog's blanket and the tea-cosy. I can't say that I am really comfortable, and there is a depressing smell of carbolic soap, but this is the only part of the kitchen where there is any daylight left. And I have found that sitting in a place where you have never sat before can be inspiring- I wrote my very best poem while sitting on the hen house. Though even that isn't a very good poem. I have decided my poetry is so bad that I mustn't write any more of it." _She got through the first paragraph before sighing and closing the book. She was not into reading at the moment. He had disturbed her and now she couldn't even read a stupid book much less fall asleep.

Bloody vampire lord had just come in and destroyed her good night of sleep. Suddenly a thought struck her that made her blood run cold. Vampire… she would be his wife… therefore his mate… vampire. She would have to be changed into a creature like him. Vampire.

She did not want to be a vampire! In fact that was the last thing she wanted. The image of his fangs in her neck sent a shiver of pain racing up her spine. She did not want to be tied to him for eternity. Sure at least she would live forever and have eternal beauty- what girl didn't want that? But to have it while married to him for eternity. That was something she was willing to pass on. Except now she couldn't… stupid prophecy.

She started pacing again passing the bookshelf over and over. She was sure she was wearing a rut in the floor but that worry only made her pace faster. She put the book away and stood still in the middle of her room contemplating on her situation. She had not wanted to be stuck married to some random man but now she wasn't sure if that would be such a bad fate after all. It would surely be better than marrying Brooklyn.

Maybe he wasn't so bad though… maybe she should give him a chance. He could be really nice and just hiding it from her. Although she had no idea as to why he would be hiding it from her she was more inclined to believe that he really was a nice sane person… if only for the sake of self preservation. She was sure she would not survive if she thought he were a mean person.

Alcina sat down and rubbed her temples in a soothing circular motion. Now that she had almost convinced herself of Brooklyn's personality she had calmed down quite considerably. She had decided that with time- in this case eternity- would come love and therefore her entire existence wouldn't be miserable.

**X X X**

Brooklyn could hear her pacing fervently in her room and the thought brought a smirk to his lips. She would be an obedient little wife of that he was sure. Unless she had the power to beat him which was highly unlikely. She seemed amiable enough but maybe behind her outer nature lurked a sinister one that she rarely let loose. He knew his thoughts were completely off base but he had to do something to amuse himself through the long night. He disliked sleeping at all and he very rarely did so.

He thought of his life in two months and how drastically it would be changed, He wanted to get to know her before he married her so he had pushed the date back as far as her family would allow. Of course she didn't know that but her outburst had irked him somewhat. He had not expected her to be so irrational however he had assumed it was because he had awoken her from her slumber. He doubted she was that annoying in reality.

He settled down on a chair by the window and stared out into the darkness contemplating on his future as a married man. Of course he would have children… children were a necessity. He would have seven boys and three girls… or maybe sixteen boys and one girl. It really didn't matter as long as he had a few boys to carry on the Kingston name.

**X X X**

If somebody had noticed the cloaked figure racing across the expansive lawn there would have been sirens but as it was nobody had noticed and the figure snuck quite skillfully into the house. Although it was adroitly concealed a quick flash of silver revealed a knife. Just as quickly as the person had come they disappeared just as easily into the house.

**Well another chapter completed. Nice cliff for you there eh? Review and I'll update ok? Ok!**


	3. Enter Climax

Here we go, a new, long awaited chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and many thanks to those who pressured me into writing it!

Brooklyn watched the hooded figure stalk down the hallway and smirked as he saw the glint of metal. His eyes narrowed as the figure moved towards Alcina's room and he leapt into motion. He knocked the figure to the ground and felt that it was most definitely female. She squeaked and whirled around causing the hood to fall from her face and him to glimpse a pair of intense royal blue eyes. Long, curly black hair fell loose from two loose buns on her head and she narrowed her blue eyes.

"Do you mind!" she snarled quietly.

"You expect me to allow you to go free so that you can go into my fiancé's room and kill her?" Brooklyn asked incredulously.

"I'm not going to kill her you dolt!" the black haired woman retorted indignantly. "I would not want to hurt Alcina ever." Brooklyn's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits and he glared at the tiny woman below him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I ran away from my husband." She growled.

"Whose your husband?" Brooklyn got off of her and helped her up, taking the knife from her slender fingers.

"Bryan Kyznetsov. A monster of a man, he's cruel and nasty and so evil!" she stomped her foot for emphasis and he nodded his agreement. Bryan Kyznetsov. Lord of the Western Underworld. He was a cruel man, but he did not believe a wife had permission to run away from her husband. He would contact Bryan in the morning.

"Why did you have a knife?" he sneered catching her off guard.

"In case I ran into overzealous dolts like yourself." She returned smoothly. He aught a hint of an Irish burr and he smiled grimly. Bryan had always preferred women with an accent.

"What is going on out here!" Alcina's door flew open and she glared at the two occupants outside her bedroom. Her eyes softened when they lit on the black haired female. "Gabriela O'Sullivan!" she ran to the smaller girl and embraced her tightly.

"Gack! Nice to see you too Alcina." Gabriela giggled as she was finally released.

"I take it your safe then Alcina?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course. Look at her Lord, she's tiny as hell and her heart is soft as a cloud. You have nothing to worry about." Alcina smiled and led the tiny woman into her bedroom. Brooklyn watched his blond fiancé walk away unable to hid the worry and awe in his eyes. She was an incredible woman, but much too trusting.

He walked back to his room and started to write a letter but a sudden ringing caused him to jump and blot the ink on the page. He whirled around to look for the source of the continued ringing. He searched high and low but the ringing did not stop and it was starting to annoy him. Finally Alcina ran into his bedroom and picked up an object from his desk.

"Hello, Kingston manner. Alcina speaking how may I help you?" his fiancé sounded business like and from the other end of the object he could clearly hear an old friend's voice.

"Has the Lord awoken yet?" Bryan Kyznetsov's voice floated out from the receiver and Alcina had to smother her giggles.

"Yes Mr. Kyznetsov, he is awake but has not quite learned how to use a telephone. May I relay a message for you Sir?" Alcian responded and Brooklyn looked at her curiously.

"Yes you may. I am missing my wife, if he has any news on her whereabouts I would like him to tell me." Bryan sounded angry and Alcina paled.

"Do you have any news on his wife's whereabouts Lord?" Alcina asked as she sent Brooklyn a meaningful glare.

"Yes." Brooklyn answered simply.

"He says he has no knowledge of her-hey!" Alcina stomped her foot angrily as Brooklyn took the phone from her hands.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Bryan?" Brooklyn asked the object.

"I'm here Brooklyn. Do you have any idea where my wife may be? She is short with long black hair and blue eyes. Kind of mouthy?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, in fact Bryan she is at my house." Brooklyn answered.

"Oh really? May I come to retrieve her tomorrow then Brooklyn?" Bryan asked with a slight chuckle.

"Of course. I will have her ready for you Bryan. Would you like a whip to be ready as well or shall I assume you'll bring one?" Brooklyn's taunting voice chilled Alcina and she ran to the door only to watch as, with a snap of his fingers, Brooklyn locked the door, trapping her inside.

"I'm sure I can handle it. Thank you very much." Bryan's voice sounded equally as cruel and Alcina opened her mouth to scream. With another snap of his finger's she was silenced.

"Goodbye Bryan." Brooklyn hung up the phone after a few trial and error procedures and then turned to his struggling wife. He snapped his fingers and she was able to speak once again.

"You prick! You inconsiderate prick!" Alcina screamed as she lunged at him. He grabbed her wrists and flung her to her back on the bed.

"Shut up woman. You will learn that the wife of a Lord must suffer many indignities so that she may please her husband. You and your friend will both learn that eventually." Brooklyn smirked as he pushed her down into the bed.

"Sir if you rape me I will not marry you." Alcina's voice was low and quite deadly; her blue eyes were narrowed in fear and anger.

"I have no intention of raping you kitten. You will take me willingly on our wedding night. Tonight however you will do as I say and sleep in my room. Your friend will be take to a guestroom and locked in there until her husband returns for her." Brooklyn ordered. Alcina couldn't help it and her body shook as tears slowly glided down her smooth cheeks.

"I hate you! I'll never marry you! You're a jerk!" Alcina screamed and then was silenced as his hungry lips claimed her soft, untouched lips. She struggled fiercely against his punishing kisses but he continued to nip and kiss her lips, hurting her and yet causing great pleasure.

"Shut up and strip." Brooklyn snarled getting off of her and ripping her from the mattress. She obliged with trembling fingers and soon stood before him completely naked and with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were wrapped around her most private areas and she gazed at her fiancé pleadingly.

"Come here." He ordered. She obeyed and crawled into bed beside him. Pulling the blankets around her shoulders and hiding her body from him she faced the wall and lay down. She would not give him anything, ever.

Brooklyn allowed her to face away from him and turned to lie beside her. He slid under the blankets and draped his arm over her very naked waist and fell into a comfortable silence. He could hear her shuddering breathing slow into a more comfortable and slower breathing and he knew she was asleep. Soon she would be his entirely and she would enjoy it.

Ok so a new character and a new test. I know some of you wanted somebody to get hurt and something to happen to make Alcina and Brooklyn closer but, I wanted to add some conflict so here you all go. Hope you like this!


End file.
